Buenas Elecciones
by Diana Candy
Summary: "¿Cómo es que Trunks podía estar enamorado de ella? ¿Qué demonios tenía su hijo en la cabeza?Quizá Piccolo tenía razón: Trunks no tenía un corazón muy limpio y puro que digamos". ¿TruMai o TruPan? Descúbranlo aquí.


—

—

* * *

Comencé a escribir esto por puro impulso, pensando en que sería algo muy corto, pero se transformó en un buen y largo chiste que no pude evitar compartirles inmediatamente, aprovechando la guerra actual del _TruPan_ Vs _TruMai_. Espero no causar más conflictos bélicos ni ganarme mis primeros hatters xD

Hay que ver todo con humor y, sobre todo, con el inmenso amor por el mundo Dragon Ball que a todos nos debería unir en armonía.

Sin más…

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

—

 _ **Buenas Elecciones**_

—

—

—

Bien sabido es que, hablando de índoles amorosas, son los niños quienes se expresan con los más enternecedores e inocentes rubores. Tanto el niño como la niña no cesan de deshojar las margaritas ni de entonar cancioncillas románticas, a fin de desahogar un poco de los insaciables sentimientos que les enredan la garganta y el corazón. Sin embargo, cuando el amor ya no se puede aliviar con los pétalos florales, el deseo de gritarle al mundo tu sentir se vuelve torturante, sobre todo cuando eres un niño que por vez primera experimenta los ardores del enamoramiento.

Consideremos ahora que el novato amante ha heredado el orgullo del padre y el engreimiento de la madre y, para variar, que su enamorada siempre evade su amor pretextando que no es precisamente lo que su cuerpo de niña aparenta. En resumidas cuentas: al pequeño Trunks se le estaba haciendo muy difícil conquistar a Mai y no encontraba consuelo alguno, ya que su adorable arrogancia había evitado pedir consejo de nadie.

Con todo, el niño continuamente se paseaba por cada rincón de la Corporación suspirando sus penas y luego huía volando si se le preguntaba el motivo. No obstante, ya todos sabían que estaba enamorado, pero era demasiado divertido para la familia Brief verlo adoptar un papel de mártir para animar las tardes.

Aunque, como era de esperarse tras tantos líos desde el torneo de Bills y Champa, el encubrimiento de la debilidad de Monaka frente a Goku y considerando el inexistente sentido del humor del Príncipe Saiyajin, Vegeta emanaba el peor carácter durante esos días, fastidiándose con facilidad si las boberías de su hijo se cruzaban en su camino. Pero no sólo estaba enojado, sino endemoniadamente confundido por esas cursilerías.

¿Cómo es que Trunks podía estar enamorado de ella? ¿Qué demonios tenía su hijo en la cabeza? La pícara precocidad de su vástago debía al menos hacerle entender lo absurdo de ese enamoramiento, que hasta perverso se miraba. Quizá Piccolo tenía razón: Trunks no tenía un corazón muy limpio y puro que digamos.

—¿Y qué te dijo Pilaf cuando le pediste tu opinión? —se había escuchado la vocecita de Goten en la cocina de la Corporación, al tiempo justo en que Vegeta tenía planeado asaltar la nevera.

—Lo mismo que me dijo Shu —respondió un Trunks bastante desanimado—. No paran de repetirme que es un amor imposible por la diferencia de edad entre ella y yo… ¡Pero yo no entiendo de qué hablan! No le veo nada extraño a lo que siento.

—« _¡Qué si no, chiquillo idiota!_ » —exclamó Vegeta en sus adentros, dando media vuelta a su objetivo, ya sin apetito.

Escuchar otro poco de esas descabelladas conversaciones casi amenazaba con provocarle indigestión. Pero, como se había prometido a sí mismo, no se atrevió a intervenir para dar su opinión.

(…)

Tras un reconfortante entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, nuevamente Vegeta encontró tentador devorar al menos un par de toneladas de alimentos. Esta vez, aunque vio a Trunks canturrear sentado en la mesa de la cocina, se determinó a que nada interferiría contra sus refrigerios.

Estando de espaldas, Trunks no percibió la presencia de su padre, así que no le importó dejar expuesta la libreta sobre la que escribía para ir en busca de lápices coloridos.

Vegeta logró llegar hasta la nevera y tomó todo cuanto cupo entre sus brazos, sin pasear su mirada por la libreta sobre el comedor. Lamentablemente, fue inevitable no fijarse en el intenso color carmín del corazón que se dibujaba sobre la hoja.

" _Cosas que me gustan de ella:_

— _Sus grandes ojos negros._

— _Su suave cabello negro._

— _Su flequillo._

— _Sus pequeñas manos._

— _Su risa"._

Así se leía en el papel, además de apreciarse innumerables corazoncitos alrededor de la lista. El ceño de Vegeta se fruncía más con cada dibujito que veía, y no notó cuando Trunks se apareció frente a él, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo más intenso que el de los corazones.

—Ho… Hola, papá —saludó la nerviosa voz del niño, pero la única respuesta de Vegeta fue una mirada irritada, desapareciendo de inmediato del lugar.

Por más que Vegeta intentó, no consiguió más que devorar sólo una tonelada de lo que planeaba engullir. Desgraciadamente, las cursilerías de su hijo ahuyentaron su apetito otra vez. Pero, de nuevo, no dijo palabra alguna.

(…)

Durante un par de días Trunks no había dado incómodas molestias al irascible humor de su padre, gracias a Kami-Sama. El día se pintaba soleado y fresco, además de tener un ambiente que regalaba toda su paz al antojo por entrenar del Príncipe Saiyajin. El único _par_ de motivos que estropearían la quietud en la Corporación, estaban encerrados en una habitación.

—¿Conseguiste la foto, Goten?

—Aquí está —el pequeño le extendió una pequeña fotografía a su mejor amigo—. ¿Estás seguro que le gustará?

—Pues siempre me dice que desearía poder verla todos los días, además nunca he visto que se emocione con nadie tanto como cuando está con ella, así que… —respondió Trunks, al tiempo que recortaba la fotografía a modo de tener forma de corazón, para después pegarla sobre un corazón más grande—. Además, no se me ocurrió qué otra cosa regalarle.

Una vez que estuvo listo el modesto obsequio, los niños volaron en la presura de encontrar a la destinada que lo recibiría. Pero de pronto, en pleno vuelo a través del pasillo, la figura imponente de Vegeta los hizo estrellarse.

—¡Fíjense por dónde van!

—Lo siento, papá —se disculpó Trunks, sobándose insistentemente la cabeza por el grave impacto.

Cuando Trunks dejó de apretar los ojos por el dolor, pasó a evolucionar su mirada a una completamente pasmada, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, ya que Vegeta recogía la foto que se le había escapado de las manos a su hijo. La expresión de Vegeta estaba bien arrugada, los ojos bien despectivos y la mandíbula más tensa que la incertidumbre de Goten y Trunks.

Trunks miró a Goten, Goten miró a Vegeta y Vegeta miró a Trunks. Si el susodicho no hubiese reaccionado para arrebatarle la fotografía y salir con Goten volando, podrían haberse quedado en el pasillo eternamente. No obstante, Vegeta sí permaneció un buen rato petrificado, sin quitarse de la mente la fotografía de Pan que su hijo había retratado con un enorme corazón.

Pero, como ya había determinado al paso de los días, no dijo ni _pío_.

(…)

Otro par de días pasó, en los cuales Trunks evitaba por completo la interacción con su padre al sentirse demasiado avergonzado por su enamoramiento, que había sido ciertamente evidenciado por sus indiscreciones. Vegeta tampoco proveyó mucho de su parte para hacer menos incómodas las circunstancias. Pero aun con todo, era inevitable que ambos se encontraran en la hora de la comida.

—Y dime, Trunks ¿Cómo van las cosas con _ya sabes quién_? —Bulma rompió el silencio.

Trunks casi se atragantó con las tres chuletas que estaba devorando al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose inmediatamente. Vegeta, por su parte, mantuvo la mirada fija en su esposa… ¿Así que ella también estaba al tanto de ese amor disparatado?

—Bi-bien… creo… —tartamudeó, sonriendo tímidamente hacia el piso—. Yo… hice lo que me aconsejaste…

—¿Dijo que sí? —Bulma preguntó curiosa, a lo que Trunks asintió más colorado y sonriente que nunca, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Bulma festejó con una sonora risa—. ¡Eres un pequeño diablillo, Trunks!

—¿Qué te causa tanta risa, mujer? —preguntó Vegeta, muy serio.

—¿Por qué no le das a tu padre la gran noticia de _ya sabes quién_ , Trunks? Ya no seas tímido, no es propio de ti —Bulma incitó a su hijo con un guiño.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceaba el niño, ante la dominante mirada de su padre—. _Ella_ … se mudará a vivir en la Corporación, con nosotros… mañana…

Vegeta no pudo evitar virar los ojos. Había abstenido sus opiniones durante muchos días, pero esa noticia era un verdadero escándalo. Y lo peor era que Bulma estaba siguiendo ese ridículo juego. Pero, para Vegeta y su ya bastante indignada conciencia, era más que suficiente de tantos disparates.

—¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre semejante estupidez? —la voz de Vegeta se alzó con enfado.

Ambos lo miraron, totalmente desconcertados.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó Bulma—. Déjame recordarte que, hace años, yo misma te hice el mismo ofrecimiento de quedarte a vivir aquí—guiñó, y con su mano acarició la espalda de su esposo— y henos aquí.

—No digas ridiculeces—se evadió tanto del coqueteo como de las caricias de su mujer—. Deja de seguirle este cuento tonto de una vez, Bulma.

—¿Juego tonto? —Bulma se molestó instantáneamente—. ¿Qué tu propio hijo esté enamorado te parece una tontería? ¡Eres un insensible!

—¡Y tú estás fuera de tus casillas, mujer! ¿Cómo se te ocurre incitarlo a fantasear con una niña tan pequeña?

—¡No tiene absolutamente nada de malo, amargado! ¡Para el amor no hay edad! —espetó Bulma, levantándose de la mesa con enfado—. Que no se te olvide que tú no me llevas pocos años precisamente.

—¡Es muy, _muy_ diferente, mujer! —Vegeta evitó sonrojarse, levantándose también de la mesa—. Y tú, Trunks: más te vale que no continúes compartiendo ni involucrando a los demás en tus locuras. Si Gohan se llega a enterar de tus estupideces, probablemente no le haga tanta gracia como a tu madre.

—Pero si Gohan ya sabe… —respondió Trunks, con un leve rubor—. Creo que todos ya estaban enterados, incluso tú…

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Además, ya todo está listo para que se mude. Incluso hoy vino para que le mostrara el lugar y…

—Chiquillo tonto… ¡Ya estás colmando mi paciencia! —Vegeta comenzó a sudar—. ¡Esa chiquilla ni siquiera sabe hablar, ni caminar, ni nada! ¡Es una bebé, entiende! ¿No podrías ni siquiera esperar a que creciera un poco? ¡Estás demente, Trunks! ¡Pan es sólo…!

—¿ _Pan_? —preguntaron Bulma y Trunks, al unísono.

Vegeta observó los semblantes sumamente confundidos de su esposa e hijo, resoplando para tranquilizar lo que prometía ser un ataque colérico. Bulma comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo, asociando todo lo dicho por su esposo hasta comprender la catastrófica confusión.

—No puede ser, Vegeta. No me digas que tú… —pero para Bulma fue imposible articular más palabras, pues de pronto se descubrió carcajeando ruidosamente.

Vegeta se observaba ciertamente enfadado y además confundido… ¡Pero al diablo su enojo! Para Bulma la situación era demasiado graciosa como para evitarse el lujo de burlarlo. Trunks no comprendió el comentario de su padre, ni mucho menos la risa de su madre.

—¿De qué te ríes, mamá? No entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

—Nada, cariño, no es nada —apenas pudo pronunciar Bulma, por las tremendas risas que le invadían totalmente la garganta—. ¿Por qué no llamas a tus abuelos para comer? Ya se demoraron un poco en venir. Y, si ya terminaste de almorzar, podrías ir en busca de _Mai_ para terminar de ayudarle en su mudanza aquí.

—¿ _Mai_? —preguntó Vegeta, confundido por lo familiar que le parecía ese nombre.

—Sí, _Mai;_ es la noviecita de tu hijo ¿Recuerdas? Te hablé de ella durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando conocimos a Bills —Bulma decía todo con inmensos esfuerzos por controlar su risa—. O quizá lo olvidaste por el poco tiempo que pasas aquí, _don_ irresponsable.

Por la mirada retadora de su madre hacia la tensa expresión de su padre, Trunks adivinó otra pronta pelea, por lo que salió de la cocina, aún sin saciar su confusión sobre esa extraña riña durante el almuerzo —que ahora ya estaba bien frío sobre el comedor, casi como si también sintiera temor—.

Vegeta comenzó a recordar a la niña de la fiesta; esa que, por seguirle el estúpido juego a Gohan con su papel del Gran Saiyaman, había enfadado peligrosamente al Dios Bills.

— _Mai_ … —repitió Vegeta, sentándose finalmente—. La carta, la fotografía, las conversaciones sobre la diferencia de edad… ¿Todo este maldito tiempo se referían a esa tal Mai?

—¿Y qué esperabas, Vegeta? Se supone que es la novia de tu hijo. Aunque, francamente, todavía no entiendo las bromas de esa niña cuando habla de su edad—Bulma también tomó asiento—. Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió pensar que Trunks hablaba de la pequeña Pan?

(…)

* * *

(…)

Lo que uno esperaría tras conseguir la victoria en un Torneo Marcial de universos, sería quietud y paz total como recompensa, pero cuando Goku y su torpeza formaban parte del escenario, todo se pronosticaba desastroso y nada apacible. Y lo que es más: si se deseaba una inmediata y prolongada jaqueca, involucrar a Wiss y al Dios Bills era garantía de lograrlo en cuestión de minutos.

No obstante, pese a los augurios, el más ruidoso de los días había transcurrido en evitar que Goku descubriera la debilidad de Monaka —eso y hacer que Bills usara una botarga para pelear, que Puar adoptara la forma de Bills y que Monaka reaccionara de sus desmayos paralizantes; pero aquellos eran simples detalles—.

El resto de la semana se antojaba apacible, incluso con la insistente presencia de la deidad destructora en los improvisados convivios de la Corporación Cápsula. En los festejos recurrentes, Vegeta mantenía su distancia del bullicio para relajarse sobre una apartada hamaca, así que sólo se involucraba entre los invitados cuando escuchaba que Bulma tentaba con ser demasiado insolente con Bills, poniendo en riesgo a la humanidad. Sin embargo, otra cosa que no pudo evitar ignorar, era ver que Trunks no soltaba a Pan ni un sólo instante durante aquellas reuniones.

Como era de esperarse, la Banda de Pilaf siempre merodeaba con pícaras intenciones en los alrededores de la Corporación Cápsula. Pero, en contra de sus temibles planes, el pequeño Trunks atrasaba mucho el curso de sus mañas, ya que se la pasaba cortejando a un indispensable miembro del clan malvado: Mai, que ya hasta se ruborizaba con anticipación por los atrevimientos del tan desvergonzado niño. Por otro lado, mientras Mai se llenaba de colores con las galanterías del chiquillo, Pilaf y Shu podían disfrutar plácidamente de los banquetes en el festejo.

No era como que a Mai le desagradara Trunks, sino que su tan precoz coqueteo la ponía tan nerviosa como nunca lo habría sentido en una misión de vida o muerte. Fuera de ello, hasta podía llegar a divertirse con las ocurrencias del niño, además de los ricos degustes y lo entretenidas que siempre resultaban las fiestas en ese lugar. A ello se le había sumado otra alegría a Mai, una graciosa alegría de cortísima edad, un par de dientes y un sorprendente poder que a veces llegaba a asustarla: Pan.

Esa niña enternecía (o atemorizaba) a todos cuantos la conocían. Mai no supo si su afecto por la hija de Son Gohan era producto de un escondido instinto maternal; quizá también por el encanto de la tanta inocencia y bondad que poseían todos los bebés; o tal vez, muy probablemente, darle cariño a Pan le era grato por el remordimiento de haberla secuestrado —aunque accidentalmente— y exponerla a un funesto riesgo en el espacio sideral. Con todo, Mai estaba sumamente enamorada de esa escalofriantemente poderosa bebé, y ello era un hecho muy conveniente para los planes amorosos de Trunks.

—Videl, ¿Me dejas cargar a Pan de nuevo? Por favor —pedía el chiquillo constantemente.

—¿Qué dices, Pan? ¿Te gustaría bailar con tu tío Trunks? —la respuesta de la nena a su madre fue una risa y extender sus bracitos hacia el niño.

—¡Gracias, Videl! Te la traigo en un rato —y como acto seguido, Trunks voló con la risueña Pan en brazos, directamente en busca de su amada Mai.

—Qué tierno es Trunks con Pan ¿No crees, Gohan?—se sonrió Videl, pero su esposo no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Como si no conociera bien a Trunks —respondió, para luego señalar la dirección donde el susodicho ya hacía uso de su hija para atraer la atención de Mai—. Ese chiquillo es un completo diablillo… pero al menos Pan se divierte con sus travesuras.

Videl ladeó la cabeza, intentando adoptar una postura reprobatoria hacia la conducta de Trunks, pero sin poder evitar reír al ver que, efectivamente, Pan había logrado que Trunks se acercara fácilmente hasta la niña que le gustaba.

—Quieres mucho a Pan, ¿Verdad, Mai? —preguntaba Trunks, intentando que la bebé no robara toda la atención de su amada.

—¡Cómo no hacerlo, si es tan linda! —decía Mai, mientras chocaba su frente contra la de la risueña nena.

Para martirio de Trunks, Pan sí que se había robado toda la atención que él esperaba recibir de Mai, atención que había anhelado poseer desde que la fiesta había empezado en la tarde y que sólo había obtenido pocas y nada provechosas veces gracias a Pan. Pero ya caía la noche, por lo que la idea de usar a la hija de Gohan por milésima vez para acercarse a Mai parecía no funcionar en su beneficio.

—¿Sabes, Mai? Pan me dijo que ella también te quiere mucho… —balbuceó Trunks, por la simple desesperación de hacerse notar, pero Mai lo miró incrédula.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabe hablar…

—Es que… Es que sólo se puede comunicar conmigo…

—Ah, ¿sí? Dime cómo.

—Pues… es que yo… yo, quiero decir, nosotros… —Trunks miró a los alrededores, en busca de inspiración para nutrir su mentira. Por fortuna, las personas más cercanas a su visión eran Goku, Gohan, Goten y su propio padre—. Es que nosotros, los _saiyajins_ , podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente.

—¿ _Saiyajins_? —se asombró Mai.

—Así es —Trunks hinchó su pecho de orgullo y recuperó su pedante confianza en un santiamén—. Mi padre es el Príncipe de todos los saiyajins, y el señor Goku es parte de su raza; ellos son saiyajins puros. Gohan, Goten y yo somos mitad saiyajins y mitad humanos, pero Pan es sólo un cuarto por ciento de nuestra raza, así que sólo puede comunicarse telepáticamente con quienes tenemos ADN humano, igual que ella.

—¡Pero qué impresionante! —exclamó Mai—. Eso explica porque todos ustedes son tan terriblemente raros…

—Lo sé, somos geniales —respondió con una vanidosa expresión—. Pero hay muchísimas cosas aún más geniales que yo podría contarte sobre los saiyajins.

—Me encantaría escuchar lo que Pan piensa sobre mí —dijo Mai con ilusión—. Espero que no sea nada malo. ¿Debería preguntarle a su padre?

—¡No! —objetó Trunks—. Es que… Pan y yo tenemos una conexión especial ¿Sabes? Se complementa mejor conmigo porque yo no soy de su familia. Sólo yo puedo crear un lazo casi puro de saiyajins con ella. Así que, si quieres conocer lo que Pan piensa sobre ti, tendrás que pasar más tiempo conmigo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Mai había puesto los ojos en blanco, por fin descubriendo la absurda treta del mocoso. Por otra parte, si el chiquillo realmente quería pasar tiempo con su lado, ello le garantizaría una merienda estupenda para ella y sus colegas—. De acuerdo, regresaré mañana para que me sigas enseñando tus poderes extraños, niño. Pero vendré con mis amigos, ¿Trato hecho?

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes que siempre serán bienvenidos aquí —respondió animosamente.

Una vez que Mai se marchó, Trunks no pudo parar de dar enamoradas vueltas por los jardines, con una muy risueña Pan entre sus brazos. Tan enmielado estaba con la emoción de ver a Mai al día siguiente, que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de su padre en el jardín que atravesaba.

—Soy un genio ¿No es así, Pan? —comenzó a felicitarse—. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes?

La niña no paraba de reír con las vueltas que Trunks le daba en el aire. Vegeta, desde la serenidad de su hamaca, no pudo evitar abrir un ojo y concentrar un oído a las cosas que su hijo carcajeaba con tanta emoción.

—" _Pan y yo tenemos una conexión especial_ —comenzó Trunks a narrar lo que le había dicho a Mai, orgulloso de tan excelente mentirilla—. _Se complementa mejor conmigo porque yo no soy de su familia. Sólo yo puedo crear un lazo casi puro de saiyajins con ella"_ —y rio, lleno de alegría—. ¡Mi ingenio pondría orgulloso hasta a mi padre!

Habiendo escuchado eso, los sentidos de Vegeta ya estaban totalmente alerta, viendo cómo su hijo cargaba tan cariñosamente a la nieta de Kakaroto.

—Definitivamente, somos un gran equipo, Pan —agregó Trunks, abrazando a la niña—. Mi abuela tenía razón… ¡El amor es algo genial! ¿Verdad que sí, Pan?

La niña no paraba de reír y, aunque Vegeta no era fanático ni sabio en las primorosas cursilerías, era indiscutible que su hijo estaba más enamorado que nunca. El problema era que, lo dicho por Trunks en combinación con la dulce escena en que bailaba con Pan, hablaba por sí sola algo nada convencional…

Los pensamientos de Vegeta se reflejaron radicalmente en su rostro, con una expresión cómicamente atónita que rarísimas veces se permitía expresar. Su cara era exactamente la misma que no pudo evitar cuando su hermano Tarble le presentó a su peculiar esposa.

¿¡Su hijo estaba enamorado de la nieta de Kakaroto!? ¿¡A Trunks le gustaba una simple bebé!? ¡Era una locura, una total y completa demencia!…

O quizá no…

De pronto, una abrupta consideración le invadió la conciencia. ¿Y si su hijo no estaba tan loco en realidad? Bien lo había dicho Trunks: Si él y Pan se unían, los rastros de ADN saiyajin de ambos se aproximarían más a la raza pura. Esa unión sería la esperanzadora promesa de preservar la excelsa raza saiyajin en su galaxia.

Pan tenía apenas un cuarto de ADN saiyajin, pero hasta ahora era la única fémina con tal linaje. Además, pese al cierto desprecio que sentía hacia Kakaroto, no podía negar —muy en sus adentros— que era un luchador incomparable e, igualmente, tenía hijos con un excelente potencial guerrero.

Sería imposible encontrar a otra mujer saiyajin en su galaxia, y realmente no creía que Kakaroto llegara a tener una hija con un 50% de sangre saiyajin. Por lo tanto… ¿Trunks era un genio por querer aprovechar el linaje de la hija de Gohan? ¿O un completo insensato por pretender amorosamente a una simple bebé?

Los reflexiones de Vegeta se contradecían de modos que jamás pensó debatir. Y si a ello le sumábamos el mareo al saciar su sed con abundante champaña, era comprensible entender porqué Vegeta dejó el tema por la paz. Ya después dictaminaría una resolución sabia, pero, por lo pronto, reservaría sus opiniones a la exclusividad de sus delirios.

(…)

* * *

(…)

Vegeta detestaba dar explicaciones, sobre todo a su bufona mujer, pero él quedaría aún más en ridículo si no declaraba sus motivos para pensar en algo tan tonto como que Trunks se había enamorado de Pan. Así, a regañadientes e intentando disimular las enfadadas y vergonzosas chapitas en sus mejillas, Vegeta había narrado el porqué de sus suposiciones.

—En todo caso, si realmente pensabas que Trunks se refería a Pan, ¿Por qué jamás le dijiste nada? —inquirió Bulma con burlona curiosidad, tras escuchar la historia.

—Dejémoslo simplemente en que el hecho de tener sangre saiyajin la hacía parecer una buena opción —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, aparentando dignidad—. Además, no tengo porqué perder mi tiempo en esas boberías de niños. Y ya no quiero hablar más sobre este molesto tema.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero Trunks está enamorado de Mai, no de Pan. Además, vele el lado amable: Quizá no podremos preservar por completo tu raza, pero si las cosas marchan exitosamente con Mai, se cumplirá tu sueño de tener descendencia morena, como los saiyajins de cabellera y ojos negros —Bulma ya no pudo contener más sus risas, mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina a Mai en el jardín, que poseía exactamente esos rasgos.

—Ya es suficiente de tus estúpidas burlas, mujer. Qué fastidiosa eres —se exasperó Vegeta, bien dispuesto a marcharse de la cocina y hasta quizá del planeta para entrenar, pues era obvio que las mofas de Bulma no cesarían pronto y a él ya no le quedaba paciencia.

—¡Ah, no, señor! Usted no irá a ningún lado —lo detuvo Bulma, con los puños ciñendo su cintura—. Tienes que disculparte con Trunks. Ha estado muy emocionado todo el día por haber invitado a Mai a vivir aquí, pero por culpa de tus descabelladas confusiones, seguramente ya se desanimó… ¡Discúlpate con él inmediatamente!

Vegeta rechinó los dientes y luego resopló con resignación. Últimamente se le hacía imposible desafiar la ruda autoridad de su mujer.

(…)

Verdaderamente Trunks no parecía tan desanimado como aseguraba Bulma. Corría de un lado para otro a grandes carcajadas, seguido por Pilaf, Shu y su amada Mai, quienes no cabían de la emoción mientras Trunks les daba un recorrido por el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Vegeta se reservó unos minutos en la distancia donde no era visto, observando quisquillosamente a la niña. Bulma estaba en lo correcto; el cabello, los ojos y los demás rasgos azabaches, convenían a las características majestuosas que debía tener un saiyajin.

El sonriente Trunks aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para enlazar la mano de Mai con la suya, pero se congeló cuando vio la figura de padre al final del pasillo. Por la mirada que tenía, Trunks no temió acercarse hasta él, pues era obvio que no se había parado allí por pura intromisión.

—¿Sigues enojado, papá? —preguntó tímidamente—. Yo… Yo los invité a quedarse porque ellos no tienen a dónde ir. Mai no lo quiere admitir, pero a veces yo los veía entrar a la Corporación para robar comida. Mi mamá me dijo que cuando tú estuviste en la Tierra… Bueno, ella te…

—No necesito que me des explicaciones —interrumpió Vegeta—. No me importa que se queden. Me enojé porque me confundí un par de cosas —evitó entrar en detalles, pues ya había tenido suficiente con el humor de Bulma—. Es tu novia ¿No?

La repentina pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pequeño, que se había puesto tan petrificado como una estatua y tan rojo como un tomate.

—Esto… Yo… Eso quiero…

—Entonces deja de balbucear como retrasado y ve a ayudarla con esas cajas —nuevamente Trunks se asombró por el comentario, pero inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa emocionada y asintió, dispuesto a regresar al lado de Mai, pero su padre lo detuvo del hombro antes de hacerlo—. Sólo te advierto que, si por estar idiotizado con tus cursilerías dejas de entrenar tal como lo hizo Gohan, estaré muy decepcionado.

—No lo haré, papá —prometió Trunks, deseoso de la aprobación de su padre hacia su enamoramiento.

Habiendo escuchado eso, Vegeta le soltó el hombro. Trunks voló de regreso hasta la pandilla de Pilaf, pero se apareció tan de repente ante la presencia de Mai, que al verlo, ella emitió un grito de guerra y había desenfundado una pistola que ya se apuntaba en el entrecejo de Trunks.

—¡Tranquila, Mai! Eso podría provocar un accidente…

—¡Me diste un maldito susto, niño!

Vegeta observó eso con una enorme tentación por sonreír. No sólo era morena, sino que también tenía carácter. Muy buena elección.

—

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

Confieso que soy parte de las amantes de TruMai, pero respeto a las que lo shippean hasta con su sombra xD Confieso también que es la primera vez que escribo a Vegeta y Trunks, así que espero no haberlos defraudado, ¡Porque se viene mucho más!

 **¡Bendiciones y mucho cariño!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son la faja de mis lonjas._

—

—


End file.
